User blog:Maze Militia/Maze Militia Features
Maze Militia: LAN & Online Multiplayer Shooting Game is an endless action shooting game where you have to combat with real opponents and earn rewards. The game cements the trending prestigious status with latter features. Following includes: Multiplayer Connectivity: Player can play game via three connectivity, i.e, Random join, LAN Multiplayer and Online Multiplayer. Within random join, just click on battle name tab and you can get an opponent of equal level and just start banging on. Within LAN Multiplayer, a Player can host a game via hotspot or wifi and rest upto 8 players can join the combat with an ease. At last, in Online Multiplayer, a player can invite and team-up with their online friends through Facebook and then get into the combat. Game Mode: -Death Match( Aim & shoot as much as you can!) -Survival mode( Kill or be killed! ) -Hardcore mode ( Enhance the damage 2x) Game Maps: Wide range of distinctive maps and maze are available for combat. Thus increasing the fun and difficulty level. Explosives: Explosives are reactive substance that contains a great amount of potential energy that can produce an explosion if released suddenly, usually accompanied by the production of light, heat, sound, and pressure. Players can use this to create devastating effect on opponent. example: Frag Grenade, Remote C4. Weapons: The Maze Military Armory is well equipped with latest and powerful gadgets and weapons. It accompany the player throughout the battle with its dynamic fire power and damage rate. Player can choose the best among the various set of classes of weapons. Basically they can be categorized as primary and secondary weapons. Following includes: -Heavy guns -Hand guns -Shot guns -Sniper Rifle -Assault Rifle -SMG -LMGs -Melee -Launcher(Bazooka) Game Currency: Currency in Maze Militia is categorized as permanent and temporary. Cash, gold are the permanent coins . It can be gained by playing and winning the rounds. while Mission coins are the temporary coins which are used during the particular round. They are used for switching the guns during the game play. Game Experience: Exp is the player experience in the game. Player Exp increases with the playing rounds and killing real opponents. With increasing Exp, the levels get upgraded. With upgrading levels, the guns become eligible for unlocking . Once unlocked player can buy them and equip it. Pro-pack: Pro-pack is a power booster, which gives player advantage of special powers over other opponents. - Gas mask to safeguard against pulse pistol. - Mine Detector to suspect bomb. - Shield to defend yourself. - Robust your power with dynamic Gun pick up. Rent Gun: Interesting strategy that allows you to hire a gun, when in short of cash. Take Trial: There is a shooter's room where you can take trial for each gun before you buy or rent it. so, you can analyze fire power and damage for each gun and select the best. Hybrid Camera View: Game play with dynamic multiplayer First person shooter, third person shooter in spectator mode and two-dimensional view. You can aim the opponent within your comfort zone view and head towards the victory. Crates: Crates are the surprise box, given to the player. They are of 3 types: A)Free crate: Player can claim this crate after every 12 hours. B)Rent crate: Player can rent any random gun using rent crate. C)Ads crate: Player can claim this crate after watching a video ad. Maze Militia Assistant "Ava": She will guide you throughout the game user interface and help you get frequent with it. With her strategic tips and ideas she will help you to win your battle. ' Leader boards:' Leader board shows player ranking among Facebook friends. It boost up to aim high. Achievements: There are wide range of achievements to complete and earn rewards. Profile and Sharing: Player profile to show your achievements and statics. Player can share his/her success on social media platforms via images, that capture all your conquests. Category:Blog posts